


Insomniac Sky

by iamnotaBEAN



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Insomnia, Inspired by Fanfiction, The other links are there just mentioned in passing, author is projecting, kinda ive mostly made peace with my insomnia and sky seems resigned to it, specifically the narcolepsy sky one its good go read it, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotaBEAN/pseuds/iamnotaBEAN
Summary: So i have had insomnia my whole life, and a while ago I found the Sky Narcolepsy fic and just had it in the back of my brain. I then had a night of really bad insomnia and was like 'I can project this onto sky'. So this was written exclusively in segments after not sleeping the night before so excuse the quality.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Insomniac Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Narcolepsy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709384) by [Salt00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt00/pseuds/Salt00). 



The Links were traveling through Wilds Hyrule, and Sky could barely keep his head up. He had ended up at the back of the group, and with every passing moment it seemed he might end up completely separated from them. His steps were plodding and regular, yet even the constant threat of attack that came with travel couldn’t keep his eyes open. Sky hadn’t had to take a watch last night and should have by all rights been the most rested, given the Links always woke him last. And yet he still wasn’t able to sleep. Sure he may have drifted in and out of consciousness, but he never truly reached a deep sleep. Luckily he could just walk forward in the same rhythm, half asleep and utterly useless for any activity requiring reflexes.  
\----------------------------------------  
Sky never heard Four calling him from the front of the group.  
\----------------------------------------  
They had stopped to make camp in Twilights Hyrule a few days later. They had been fortunate enough to appear close to his house and could relax for the remainder of the day. Sky had found some spare wood to use for carving, and sat below Twilights tree house to make something. He didn’t truly have a plan yet, only the thought that he wanted to make something for his Zelda, and was just seeing where his hand took him. His thoughts were sluggish and heavy. Wind had started to sing some song with the kids of Ordon village, and the sudden noise startled Sky. He jerked his head up to see what the noise was, and jerked his hand just a bit too far to the side, nicking himself in the palm. It wasn’t deep, Sky reassured himself. It would only need a bit of pressure and to be left alone for the day.  
\----------------------------------------  
Sky never saw the strange looks Time sent him once he noticed Sky pointedly not using his left hand.  
\----------------------------------------  
Sky lay in his bedroll, gazing up at the stars. He was in a strange melancholy mood, as the sight of the wide open sky would usually cheer him up. The moon had reached its peak and started its slow descent towards the ground. Sky’s watch had come and gone, and if he had still been on his quest he would have summoned Fi. Not to ask for help sleeping, or what the odds were that he would sleep at all that night. All he really wanted was to talk with someone. He could get up and talk with whoever was on watch, but Hyrule had been guiding them through his time and looked as though he needed some time to sit and think. Sky chose to simply stare upwards, trying to spot any constellations that had stayed over the many years between his and Hyrules time.   
\----------------------------------------  
Sky never figured out why Legend had fewer stamina potions that morning, or where he had gotten some extra.  
\----------------------------------------  
Sky had been sleeping better for the past few days, and this was weird. It’s not that he wasn’t glad to be more rested, and even the other Links had noticed, and yet. And yet when all his sleeping troubles built up, and he was awake the whole night it felt right. Sky was tired the next day but he felt right somehow. He had been up through everyone’s watch, and may have not had any big emotional breakthroughs, and he may have just sat in peaceful silence with the other Links, but he felt refreshed. Exhausted but refreshed.   
\----------------------------------------  
Sky was long past his phase of wondering why the Goddess had cursed his sleep. If he was truly honest he had never really believed it was a curse. His sleep had always been like this, and once he was old enough to have responsibilities early enough to make him groggy and misreable, he was well used to it. He would never be a morning person, and he would never wake up refreshed. Sky had no great secret for dealing with this, and he wondered if he never would. That was fine. There was no secret silver lining to be found, but if one lived in the clouds all your life, the atmospheric pressure was merely a fact of life.

**Author's Note:**

> So i have had insomnia my whole life, and a while ago I found the Sky Narcolepsy fic and just had it in the back of my brain. I then had a night of really bad insomnia and was like 'I can project this onto sky'. So this was written exclusively in segments after not sleeping the night before so excuse the quality.


End file.
